fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon: Girl Power
In the Dark Kingdom Beryl called Jadeite for a special meeting, Eggman, Scratch and Grounder were out, Eggman was giving his Mercenary his Special Assignment "Jadeite" said Beryl "You have failed me many times and you succeeded in gathering human energy only once." Jadeite shuddered in fear. "Furthermore There are three Sailor Warriors and we have two freaks of nature on our backs." "But I" stammered Jadeite "NO EXCUSES!" Scolded Beryl "You will defeat our enemies, at least the Sailor Warriors, Eggman can take the hedgehog. Fail me again and you will be sentenced to an eternal sleep." "Eternal Sleep?" Whispered a minion "how scary!" Jadeite clenched his fist "I hope you know" said Beryl "that once you fall into eternal sleep you will never wake up!" In Japan it was a beautiful starry night and Serena and Luna were looking right at it Serena was naming Constelations but there was one that stood out. "The arcade guy constellation." Then another one. "The Tuxedo mask constellation." She moaned "Yawn" went Luna "In a weird way her love is the same at the foam in the sea." "But what if," said Serena "are they the same person?" But her fantasy was short lived when the image of Jadeite appeared in the sky. In the forest Tails saw the image and called. "SONIC!" The Sonic rushed to Tails. "What is it little bro?" Asked Sonic and Tails pointed to the sky and he saw it as well. "I am Jadeite!" Said the image. "Listen closely Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury, along with Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails, Haneda Airport at 1 a.m. tomorrow. Come to runway F. If you don't. Then the image spat a fireball at the city and I was set on fire". The image snapped his fingers and the illusion of fire dissipated. Tokyo will be burned to the ground. The three warriors along with Sonic and Tails all met up at the Hikawa shrine. "I know Jadeite will burn Tokyo just like he warned us." Said Serena "I guess he didn't learned his lesson the first time we beat him" laughed Sonic. "We should go! When evil challenges us, we have to accept!" Said Rei "We could just be walking into a trap." Said Ami "But if we don't Eggman will win" said Tails. "What do you think Serena" asked Luna "I don't wanna, to scary" laughed Serena The next day, The image was reported on the news. "The image in the sky last night said the news anchor was described by police to be a vicious prank intended to scare the public by displaying images in the sky. However the threat of a burned city should be ignored, but the message in regardes to a hedgehog is believed to be related to the hedgehog sightings in the past week." Unfortunately the news was buzzing all around the school and everyone was saying let's go see it! "If everyone goes, they will be caught in the crossfire" thought Serena "Hey Serena" called Molly approaching with Melvin, "It has to be a practical joke right?" "No way' said Melvin 'it was aliens warning us corrupt humans on this earth!" "Oh Melvin" whined Molly "you read too many science fiction comics." "None of you are going out tonight!" Said Ms. Haruna "Yes" agreed Serena, yet everyone was shocked. "Why?" Asked Melvin "Because…" she struggled to make up a reason. "you should be at home studying!" Just then everyone knew something was wrong. Ms. Haruna checked Serena, "you don't have a fever, is everything going well at home?" "Oh" went Serena peeved, "so it's wrong to be serious about something?" After class se went to the arcade and told Andrew about it. "I agree with your teacher" laughed Andrew but it ok, "I like your personality that you usually have!" When Serena left. "Yay! He gave me a compliment!" Cheered Serena She skipped down the sidewalk and he shoe flew off and hit a guy in on the head. But that guy was none other than Darien. "What were your walking!" Yelled Darien "Your not cute, can't you talk more properly like a normal girl?" "No" said Serena sticking out her tongue "because someone told me that they like my personality." "How sad" said Darien "the guy must be a total loser." But Serena just started to cry again, "how can you call Andrew names!" "Uh" stammered Darien tossing Serena her shoe, "I have business to attend to bye!" And he ran away. But come nightfall Jadeite Arrived at the airport and sure enough the police were there guarding the area. "Let's fix this problem shall we?" Said Jadeite and he cast a sleeping spell on the police and the fell asleep. "Good" laughed Jadeite "come Warriors and Hedgehog." Later that night the warriors arrived at the subway, they waited for the train and one just showed up and a door opened it was strange because there were no passengers and the subway passed though the city. "I feel like we are going further and further into the enemy's trap" said Luna. "And Sonic and Tails are not too far behind." Said Ami Back at the Forest Sonic and Tails knew what they had to do. "Lets head to the airport" said Sonic "Surely we can meet the Sailors there, right?" Asked Tails. "Right" said Sonic, "Come on let's go!" And Sonic and Tails sped to the airport. They soon arrived at the airport and they met Sonic right on time. "Looks like were in this together" said Sonic. "Let's take Jadeite together!" Said Tails. They walked inside and they poked their heads around the corner and they saw a load of police. "What a load of police!" Said Serena "We can avoid them easily" said Sonic Just the Police approached them from behind and attempted to snatch them but Rei acted fast and puled out some of her karate kicks on the policemen, but the odd thing is the police appear to be in a trance. "Why are the police officers after us?" Asked Ami looking over the downed officers. "Come on run!" Said Rei as the officers got back up. "You read my mind" said Sonic. "Time to take it to the air" said Tails hovering in the air. "I hate this" cried Serena "I can't believe the police officers!" The girls and Luna all were being chased onto the runway Sonic and Tails carelessly dashed far ahead of them, it was clear that no police were going to catch them. "SHOW OFF!" Yelled Rei Ami just then found out what's with them and she transformed. "Mercury Power Makeup!" Then the others fallowed "Mars Power Makeup!" "Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Just then Ami put on her visor and scanned the police. "They aren't real offices, they're made of clay." "I will now show them no mercy!" Said Rei "as she charges up her fireball." But Sonic beat her to stopping the police as he cut strait through them. "SHOW OFF!" Screamed everyone Tails just stud by sweating. "Sorry I couldn't resist" winked Sonic. "Hahahahaha!" Laughed Jadeite watching from the roof, "spectacular performance Sonic I see your reputation perceives you!" "Accept no substitute" said Sonic "As for Sailor Mars, Moon, and Mercury I saw who you are" said Jadeite devilishly. The Sailors gasped in fear. "The life of a flower is short and full of suffering. So all five of your lives end tonight!" "Sonic!" Said Tails shaking "Don't worry little bro" said Sonic standing triumphantly in font of Tails. "I beat you once I'll beat you Again!" "No!" creid Sailor Moon "I'm going to die young and Beautiful." "What make you think you're beautiful?" Asked Sailor Mars annoyed "Well, I'm at least prettier than you!" Mocked Sailor Mars "Where" Smirked Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon just pointed at her nose. "Girls hello!" Called Tails getting their attention. "Poor little freaks all of you are all going strait to hell!" Said Jadeite and he raised his arms. And he cast a spell on a parked plane it began to fallow and chase the heroes as they began to run for it. "Well be run over!" Screamed Sailor Moon. "Our only chance is for us to shut off the source of the spell." Said Sonic come on Tails we need to stop Jadeite. Unfortunately a second one turned and began to fallow them. "Not another one!" Screamed Sailor Mercury Just then a third one came and cornered hem. "I'll use my fire soul" said Sailor Mars "No!" said Luna "do you know how much one of those planes cost?" "Well I ant just gonna stand here and let these planes crush us!" Said Sonic. Then Sonic sped off towards Jadeite and Tails Flew closely behind him. "I hope he has a plan" said Sailor Moon shaking. The three girls broke through and began to run some more, but unfortunately they reached the end of the runway. "Were trapped!" Cried Sailor Mars. "That hedgehog and fox is becoming more of a nuisance than Sailor Moon," snarled Jadeite seeing Sonic and Tails dashing straight at him. "I'll take care of him myself." and he charged up a magic attack for Sonic. Sonic readied himself for Jadeite's attack but when he did, a red rose shot at Jadeite. The spell on the planes broke everybody looked up there they saw Tuxedo Mask. "Hey bozo" said Sonic, "I could have taken him down!" 'We had every thing under control we don't really need you're help" said Tails, "right girls? Girls?" Tails looked down at the Sailors but they were all lost in Tuxedo Mask's hansom appearance. "Having fun Bullying Girls?" Asked Tuxedo Mask "You appear again, Tuxedo Mask." Smirked Jadeite "Tuxedo Mask?" Wondered Sonic and Tails. "I shall send you to hell" said Jadeite "A villain who toys with innocent people, You will not get away with it." Said Tuxedo Mask "TUXEDO MASK!" Cheered the Sailors "I'm soooooo not getting this" said Sonic. Just then Tuxedo Mask and Jadeite Leapt at each other but Tuxedo Mask was pushed away and was thrown into the ocean. "Nooooo!" Screamed the Sailors. Tails glared at them "Well maybe in a sense of getting back on track, and the fact that that guy's mochoness creeps me out it was probably for the best." Said Sonic. "Your trusty Tuxedo Mask is dead!" Laughed Jadeite "Cry and wail! Can you do anything without him? Women are such foolish creatures in the end!" "Well you still have us to deal with!" Said Sonic "Only old men think men are better than women these days!" Said Sailor Mars proudly "That's right scorning women is positively feudalistic!" Said Sailor Mercury "Down with sexual discrimination!" said Sailor Moon "Huh" moaned Sonic "How do I get swept up in these things?" "Don't ask me" said Tails "with a confused look." "Foolish girls behold my powers!' Declared Jadeite. He cast another spell on the jet and it began to chase the Sailors again. "Wait" said Luna "the enemy is the one controlling the plane not the plane itself" 'Right!" Said Sailor Mercury as she readied her bubbles "Bubble Spray!" '' The fog surrounded Jadeite and Sailor Mars got an ofuda ready "''Rin,Pyo,Sha,Kai,Jin,Retsu,Zai,Zen!" And instead the planes changed coarse and went after Jadeite. "No how can this be?" He said running from them but then the Sailors cut him off. "You underestimated us and you fell right for your own trap!" Said Sailor Mercury. "And in the name of the moon I will punish you!" Said Sailor Moon doing her pose. The Sailor Moon readied her Tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" Jadeite Weaved out of the way. Sonic Smirked "I guess me and Tails don't have to hurt you!" Sonic Pointed Behind him and Tails smirked and waved goodbye to him. Jadeite looked behind him and the Plane was right behind him and… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jadeite managed to flee back to the dark kingdom before any serious damage has occurred. "My Queen!" Moaned Jadeite "FOOL!" Screamed Beryl "You are brainless to return here after you fail again!" "But my queen!" whimpered Jadeite ? "I have found the identities of the Sailor Warriors!" "No more excuses!" Shouted Beryl "Goodbye Jadeite!" "Please Don't!" Begged Jadeite But Beryl's eyes flashed and she shot magic at him and Jadeite became frozen in ice. "Call Eggman here, Nephrite!" Called Beryl. Then appeared Nephrite Beryl's second General he had the same uniform as Jadeite but had long red hair. "Now you're leading this operation, don't fail me like that useless Jadeite." "No problem you're highness" said Nephrite, "I'll be much better than Jadeite ever was! HA HA HA!" Back at the Runway the Sailors where watching the Water Sonic and Tails joined them at their side. "Tuxedo Mask" whimpered Sailor Moon. "He may creep me out but no one deserves to drown." Said Sonic "It's useless to stare at the water." Said Luna "Thanks for worrying about me!" Said a voice behind them the heroes turned around there was Tuxedo Mask. "You're alive!" Cheered Sailor Moon "How did you escape without us seeing?" Asked Tails "I don't die easily" said Tuxedo Mask. "Who are you?" Asked Sailor Mars. "I cannot tell you now" said Tuxedo Mask "Sonic, Tails it was nice meeting you!" "Pleasures all ours!" Said Tails "So long!" Said Tuxedo Mask as he leapt away. The Sailors all got lost in Tuxedo Mask's good looks as he left. "Well" said Sonic, "I think I will go home and vomit now." Sonic sped off towards the workshop with Tails behind him they would have said good bye but they don't think the sailors would even notice. Category:Fan Fiction